


Silvilla ficlet, Villa's POV

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short phone call from homesick Silva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvilla ficlet, Villa's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3,[ this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2923180#t2923180):  
>  _Villa scored a brace today in the Copa, and Silva calls him up to congratulate him. I don't care if it's phone sex, if it's fluffy, if it's angsty, I just want something Silvilla because I've missed them so much and they are so beautiful and someone needs to write them or I'll go crazy._

**. . .**

_“Hey there,”_ Silva breathes out into the phone in greeting and it’s so easy to picture him at the other end of the line. So easy.  
“Hey,” I answer, opting for the casually neutral tone of my voice.  
 _“So, I’ve seen your game,”_ Silva starts and then proceeds to jabber compliments about my play. _“Pretty awesome,”_ he finishes with a long intake of breath.  
I snort and thank him, getting up from the sofa. I start pacing around the room, unable to sit still. “How’s England?”  
The line is silent for a moment. _“I miss Spain.”_ It’s so soft and quiet that I nearly don’t understand the mumbled words.  
“Yeah?” I say, wondering what more will Silva say.  
 _“It’s not just the warm weather or the sun. Or the daylight. It’s – – I don’t know, man. You wouldn’t understand. It’s just so boring here.”_  
I have to chuckle at that, I can’t help it. “Well, life here is pretty busy.”  
 _“How’s everyone?”_ Silva asks and I can _hear_ the pout in his small voice. I tell him what he wants to hear and then I ask again about his little English life.  
 _“They don’t see things the same way I do, it’s... I miss home.”_  
“I thought that England was your home now.”  
 _“Yeah, it is but – – No one really speaks Spanish around here.”_  
“You should come back home more often or you’ll forget how to speak,” I mock Silva because I have no better words to offer.  
 _“It’s always dark when I’m getting up in the morning,”_ Silva complains.  
“Aww, you poor thing, what a torture!”  
 _“Shut up,”_ Silva says but I can hear the amusement in his voice. It’s nice to hear him again. _“You don’t have to eat that food, ugh.”_  
I laugh and offer to take him to some fancy restaurant when he visits Spain again.  
 _“Oh fuck it,”_ Silva mutters into the phone and the background noises grow louder and I have to ask Silva to repeat himself. He mutters something ever more unintelligible.  
He asks me a few questions about how I’m doing but it feels like he just wants me to keep talking, he sounds distracted. Then the background noises raise again.  
“Where are you, anyway?” I ask with a suspicion.  
 _“On my way to Spain. Just booked the tickets. Are you doing anything tonight?”_  
“No,” I manage to choke out. “Why?”  
 _“I want to congratulate you properly.”_  
I’m stunned to silence but it doesn’t seem to matter because Silva goes on, determined once he’s made his decision.  
 _“See if you can get us a table at that restaurant. Not sure about the time, maybe around eight o’clock? From Manchester to London and then to Barcelona – look, I’ll call you once I’m there, ok?”_  
My laughter is met with silence – he already hung up. I shake my head, staring at my phone in disbelief.

**. . .**


End file.
